


Misión especial

by Taniushka12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Crossdressing, Flirting, Lingerie, M/M, Making Out, Oikawa is Rich, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, i guess, like in half of my fics yama is thirsty af, that isnt a tag which offends me, thats the literal point of the story lmao sorry, thirst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para su primera misión importante encubierto, Yamaguchi tenía que distraer al hijo menor de la familia Oikawa hasta que su compañero Sugawara terminara su propia misión de investigación.</p><p>Distraer, <i>seducir</i>, en ese contexto era lo mismo. Para desgracia de Tsukishima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misión especial

 Escalofríos. Eso era todo lo que podía sentir en ese momento. Esas manos que lo tocaban con toda la delicadeza del mundo, que subían por su pierna, por la parte sensible de su muslo, y la tela aterciopelada que se apretaba en su entrepierna. Podía sentir la respiración del rubio contra su piel y tuvo que mantener su mirada fija en un punto de la habitación para recordar que eso era estrictamente profesional.

 —¿Estas bien?

 —Si.

 —Yamaguchi, tú sabes que no tienes que hacer esto. Hay otros...

 —¡No! Quiero hacerlo. Tengo que probarle a Sawamura-san que estoy listo para esta clase de misiones.

 Tsukishima asintió, mientras terminaba de darle los últimos retoques a su media y al conjunto de ropa interior femenina antes de comenzar a ponerle la pierna derecha. Yamaguchi agradecía que su amigo fuera el encargado de los trajes para las misiones encubiertas, ya que no podría dar la cara si cualquier otra persona estuviera tan cerca de sus piernas y partes íntimas, pero al mismo tiempo podía sentir su corazón latiendo más rápido de lo normal cada vez que los dedos largos de Tsukishima tocaban su piel, y eso no era bueno.

 Los dos agentes eran amigos desde hacía muchos años, y el destino hizo que los dos hayan ido a parar a la misma agencia. Su amistad prevaleció, pero había veces en que Yamaguchi sentía mucho más por él, y en momentos como ese se le hacía difícil concentrarse en el trabajo cuando él casi estaba posicionado como en una escena de sueño mojado, con esas manos rozándolo sin hesitación y con -accidental- sensualidad y también-

 —Listo. Ya puedes ponerte el vestido. —Y con eso las manos se fueron y Tsukishima se paró, quedando devuelta más alto que el castaño. No era que ese hecho molestara a Yamaguchi, pero tenía que admitir que a veces le gustaba verlo debajo de él de esa manera...

 Agitó la cabeza, tratando de sacarse todos esos pensamientos pervertidos de la mente, y luego agarró el vestido negro en el respaldo del asiento para ponérselo con cuidado de no arruinar la prótesis del pecho. Luego de acomodárselo miró a Tsukishima con una sonrisa un poco avergonzada: realmente eso era mucha piel para que él se sintiera cómodo, pero era algo que tenía que hacer.

 —¿Cómo me queda? —Tsukishima se lo quedó mirando con esos ojos de halcón indescriptibles, pero Yamaguchi podía ver algo más adentro y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, desviando su mirada.

 —Te vez bien —dijo finalmente, voz sin el mínimo cambio—. Ahora ponte la peluca y ve para que te maquillen, te espero en el auto.

 —... ¡E-espera!

 —¿Qué?

 —... ¿Podrías ayudarme a ponerme la peluca? —¿Estaba aprovechándose del trabajo de su amigo para poder sentir sus manos sobre su piel el mayor tiempo posible? Yamaguchi odiaba admitirlo, pero era culpable—. ¿Por favor?

 Tsukishima se lo quedó mirando con una ceja levantada, pero al final suspiró.

 —Está bien.

 

* * *

 

 Ya en el auto Sugawara, Tsukishima y él repitieron los pasos de la misión.

 —Llegaremos a la casa de los Oikawa en un par de minutos y yo me meteré en sus recamaras y buscaré la información necesaria. Es posible que él no sea el objetivo que estamos buscando, pero hay que estar seguros. Yamaguchi, tú vas a distraer al hijo menor el mayor tiempo posible hasta que Tsukishima te dé el camino libre para irnos, y tú Tsukishima harás de mayordomo, asegúrate que todo esté bajo control y si vez a alguien sospechoso avísame, ¿está bien?

 Los dos amigos asintieron, aunque Yamaguchi se veía bastante más nervioso de lo normal. Ahora que la misión quedó aclarada, Sugawara se relajó un poco y le preguntó al menor.

 —¿Yamaguchi, pasa algo?

 Él negó con fuerza la cabeza.

 —No no, es solo que es la primera vez que hago una misión de este estilo y... —Bajó un poco la cabeza— Tal vez esté un poco nervioso.

 —No te preocupes Yamaguchi, yo sé que lo harás bien —Le contestó, con una fuerte palmada en la espalda que lo dejó sin aliento. Pero a pesar de su buena vibra él seguía sin sentirse mejor. Sugawara lo notó y le preguntó— ¿Es la parte de distraerlo que te parece difícil?

 Yamaguchi asintió.

 —Es que, incluso luego de años de entrenamiento y práctica no sé si pueda... _Seducirlo_... —¿A quién quería engañar? Ni siquiera podía tratar de insinuarle algo al chico que le gustaba, ¿Cómo iba a seducir a un extraño? Debería haber rechazado la misión cuando Tsukishima se lo ofreció, o mejor, no tendría que haberla aceptado desde un principio, ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Ah cierto, por su orgullo y porque el tal Oikawa tenía un cierto atractivo. Se maldijo a si mismo por orgulloso y por sediento—Él supuestamente se tendría que acercar primero, ¿pero y si no lo hace?

 —Yamaguchi, créeme que lo hará —dijo esta vez con una sonrisa amble, y luego rió un poco mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro— Con o sin disfraz hasta yo te invitaría a salir, si no fuera en contra de las reglas de la agencia.

 El castaño lo miró con sorpresa, sonrojándose un poco, pero no pudo agradecerle ya que el auto por fin paró.

 —Llegamos —dijo Tsukishima, ojeando un poco al mayor con el ceño fruncido antes de salir del auto. Cuando los tres por fin entraron en un costado del edificio, Sugawara preguntó mientras sacaba un par de intercomunicadores del bolsillo.

 —¿Todos recuerdan lo que tienen que hacer?

 —Sí.

 —Bien, tomen esto, —Les dio un intercomunicador a cada uno y al mismo tiempo se puso uno él—, Tsukishima, tú podrás comunicarte con los dos, asegúrate de fijarte con quien hablas para no interferir con la misión del otro; Yamaguchi, como tu misión requiere mayor concentración sólo tendrás que comunicarte con Tsukishima, ya que lamentablemente yo tiendo a distraer a las personas. —Terminó con una pequeña risa, a lo cual Yamaguchi pensó "¿si eres tan bueno distrayendo a la gente por qué no tomaste tú el trabajo?" pero decidió callarse. Tsukishima lo miró por unos segundos y tuvo que reprimir una risa, seguramente presintiendo lo que pensaba. Sugawara siguió sin percatarse del intercambio—. Suerte.

 Los tres se separaron, y Yamaguchi entró en la fiesta, solo. Comenzó a dar vueltas entre la gente, buscando con la mirada al hijo menor de los Oikawa, Oikawa Tooru. Cuando lo había visto por primera vez, en las varias fotos de familias ricas que posiblemente ocultaban información importante, había algo que lo había hecho elegirlo. Por un lado, era muy atractivo, pero al mismo tiempo su cara le daba mala espina, como si él supiera cuan atractivo era y podía usarlo como un arma.

 Hubiera deseado decir que no sentía envidia, pero esa era probablemente la razón por la cual lo eligió.

 Una mano en su hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Tsukishima vestido de mayordomo. No pudo quedarse mucho tiempo pensando cuan bien le quedaba esa ropa porque el otro comenzó a hablar, lo suficientemente cerca para oírlo en voz baja pero suficientemente lejos para que no parezca sospechoso.

 —¿Ya lo encontraste?

 —Todavía no.

 —Acuérdate de rechazar a cualquier otra persona que se te acerque.

 Yamaguchi rió.

 —Tsukki no creo que eso pase.

 —¿Has visto como la gente alrededor te está mirando? —El castaño frunció un poco el ceño, desde que había llegado sólo se había concentrado en buscar al tal Oikawa. Vio a su alrededor discretamente y se sorprendió al ver un par de hombres mirando en su dirección— Y antes de que digas algo estúpido, si, te están mirando a ti.

 —¿Por q-?

 —Porque eres atractivo, Yamaguchi... —susurró ente dientes con fuerza, sin mirarlo— Con o sin ese disfraz. Era hora que se den cuenta. —Fue bajando la voz cada vez más, hasta que la levantó devuelta para decir— Sigue buscando, esto ya se está viendo sospechoso.

 Y con eso se fue, dejándolo atónito. Carraspeó un poco, tratando de no detenerse mucho en las palabras -bastante distractoras- de su amigo. Miró de nuevo a su alrededor, ahora sintiendo la presión de las miradas ajenas. Tragó saliva, tratando de convencerse de sus palabras y que lo miraban porque realmente se veía bien y que no lo juzgaban en silencio... Ugh odiaba seguir siendo tan inseguro a pesar de los años.

 —Yamaguchi, sigue caminando.

 Claro, el intercomunicador. Tomó aire y se enderezó, volviendo a adoptar una postura más femenina y dejó sus pensamientos de lado. Tenía un trabajo que hacer.

* * *

 

No tardó mucho tiempo más en encontrarlo. Estaba hablando con diferentes invitados de la fiesta, y Yamaguchi se sentó en la barra con las piernas cruzadas. El trabajo era distraerlo, pero todavía no podía ir. Debía esperar a que esté solo. Suspiró, mientras se daba vuelta para tomar su vaso de agua.

 —¿Lo encontraste ya? —Escuchó en su oído.

 —Mhm. Pero está ocupado con sus invitados —respondió en un susurro.

 —Aun así mantente cerca, es una casa muy grande y a Sugawara todavía le falta mucho.

 —Le hablaré cuando vea que esté solo y...—se interrumpió cuando vio que alguien se sentaba a su lado. No era su objetivo, sino un tipo cualquiera. Tsukishima al parecer también presintió lo ocurrido porque no dijo nada más y todo quedó en silencio. Por lo menos hasta que el extraño se acercó más a él y le sonrió de costado antes de girarse al barman.

 —Deme dos margaritas.

 —Que sea uno —contestó rápidamente, recordando las diferentes formas de cortarle el rostro a alguien que le enseñó Shimizu y también Tsukishima.

 —Vamos, es sólo un trago.

 —No gracias, estoy con alguien —insistió él, mientras buscaba con la mirada a su objetivo. Mierda, lo había perdido y el otro no lo dejaba tranquilo.

 —Es de mala educación dejar a una mujer tan linda sola en la barra.

 Estaba cada vez más cerca, y Yamaguchi estuvo a punto de levantarse e ir a buscar a Oikawa cuando una mano en el hombro del extraño los sorprendió.

 —¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó la voz detrás suyo, y cuando los dos se giraron pudieron ver al hijo menor en toda su gloria, mirando al hombre con una sonrisa con un dejo de amenaza.

 —No, no pasa nada —respondió rápidamente el hombre, serio.

 —Entonces le sugiero que se vaya, la señorita no está interesada, —y se giró hacia Yamaguchi con una mirada cuestionante— ¿o sí?

 Él hizo una pequeña mueca.

 —Para nada.

 El extraño lo miró enojado, pero luego de una rápida mirada a Oikawa simplemente chasqueó la lengua y se levantó. Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que finalmente dejaron de verlo, entonces el castaño se giró con una sonrisa.

 —¿Podría sentarme?

 —¿Es él? —preguntó la voz en su oído, y él hizo un sonido de aprobación para los dos.

 —Claro.

 Oikawa se sentó a su lado, y le sonrió. Era una sonrisa galante, pero no tenía el filo incomodo del otro tipo y tampoco arrogante como había visto en sus fotos. Era una linda sonrisa, reconoció a regañadientes.

 —Si no le molesta, preferiría acompañarla un rato hasta que vuelva su compañía.

 Él sonrió.

 —Sólo dije eso para sacármelo de encima... Gracias.

 —No hay problema, hay tipos molestos en todos lados.

 —¿Y cómo sé que usted no es como ellos? —dijo con una ceja levantada, pero luego se maldijo. _Cálmate Tadashi, tienes que dar una buena primera impresión_ , pensó, pero el otro simplemente rió.

 —Bueno, supongo que no se puede saber. Tendrá que aceptar mi oferta de un trago y ver —dijo, y le ofreció su mano—, Oikawa Tooru.

 Yamaguchi se quedó viendo la mano unos segundos, interpretando su personaje de mujer suspicaz, y finalmente le devolvió el saludo.

 —Yamaguchi Hoshi*.

 —¿Hoshi? Que adecuado.

 —¿Por qué?

 —Por sus pecas. Parecen estrellas. —contestó con una sonrisa que sorprendió al agente, dejándolo sin palabras. Solo duró un par de segundos hasta que tuvo que taparse la boca para no reírse. Eso al parecer sorprendió al chico, y por unos momentos Yamaguchi pensó que lo arruinó, pero finalmente vio una sonrisa asomarse por la comisura de sus labios antes de escuchar su risa. Los dos rieron un corto tiempo más, hasta que un sonido vergonzoso salió de la nariz del mayor y él rápidamente se puso la mano en la cara. El agente ahogó su risa, y finalmente sonrió avergonzado.

 —Lo siento... —Se mordió el labio—. Gracias, y por favor, deja de tratarme de usted.

 Oikawa lo miró un par de segundos y luego sonrió devuelta.

 —Claro.

* * *

 

—Ahora, _Yama-chan_ , no me malentiendas, pero siempre veo a toda la misma gente en las fiestas de mis padres. ¿Quién eres?

 Yamaguchi no tuvo tiempo para tratar de recordar cuál era su coartada cuando Tsukishima habló en su oído.

 —Eras amiga de su profesora de danza.

 —Yo... La profesora de danza de tu madre me invitó, soy amiga suya y ella creyó que me gustaría estar aquí.

 —Entonces sí estas acompañada. —Afirmó el mayor. Yamaguchi hizo una mueca.

 —Si... Más o menos. —Oikawa alzó una ceja, y él miró hacia otro lado— Ella me invitó, pero me dejó ni bien entramos. No la consideraría compañía en este momento...

 —Odio darle la razón al tipo de antes, pero tenía razón en algo. _Es_ de mala educación dejar sola a una chica en una fiesta.

 —Él dijo chica linda. —Agregó con una pequeña sonrisa, siguiendo con su personaje. Oikawa sonrió con él.

 —Eso también.

 Antes que pudiera decir mucho más, las luces bajaron un poco y la música se hizo más fuerte. Yamaguchi miró a su alrededor sin entender.

 —¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó en voz baja, dirigiéndose a Tsukishima.

 —Mierda, no contamos con esto...

 —¿Qué?

 —¡Ah! —Oikawa sonrió al ver cómo la gente comenzaba a reunirse en el medio del salón—¿Sabes bailar?

 —Yo... no. —Rió un poco, avergonzado. Sabía bailar, pero no ese tipo de danza— No, no sé bailar.

 Oikawa lo agarró de la mano.

 —Déjame enseñarte.

 —No, en serio, soy muy mala...

 —Para eso se aprende, ¿no?

 Los dos fueron a la pista de baile, y Yamaguchi le pisó los pies más de una vez. En un momento apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, incapaz de verlo a la cara por la vergüenza. Podía escuchar la risa de Oikawa desde arriba, y él tenía ganas de decirle que se calle, pero no estaba seguro si tenía la suficiente confianza con él para hacerlo.

 A pesar de ello, no pasó mucho tiempo más para que le comenzara a salir bien. Después de todo, él SI sabía bailar un par de cosas. Al parecer el otro lo notó, porque dijo.

 —Aprendes rápido.

 —Sé bailar, pero nunca traté baile de salón.

 —¿Ah sí? —Lo miró con curiosidad— ¿Qué más sabes bailar?

 —Aprendí a bailar tango una vez. —Era cierto, una vez había aprendido, pero no es como si lo supiera al cien por ciento. Aun así, eso fue suficiente para Oikawa, porque lo miró con más curiosidad que antes.

 —¿En serio?

 —Mhm. ¿Te sorprende?

 —No, es que... —Por primera vez en la noche, Yamaguchi vio algo más en los ojos del mayor. Algo sincero. —A mí me gustaría saber bailar algo más.

 —... ¿Sólo sabes baile de salón? —Oikawa rió sarcásticamente.

 —Nunca pude aprender nada más

 Había cierto dejo amargo en sus palabras, y Yamaguchi hubiera querido saber a qué se refería con eso, pero justo en ese momento se acercó un par de personas y Oikawa adoptó su figura de antes.

 —Tooru, querido, ¿quién es ella? —dijo una mujer mayor con aspecto cuidado, evidentemente su madre.

 —Es una amiga mía. —Yamaguchi tuvo que retenerse de mirarlo con sorpresa. Su madre solamente lo miró con una ceja levantada.

 —¿Una amiga? —Miró a Yamaguchi de pies a cabeza con una mirada poco impresionada, que lo hizo tragar saliva. Podía sentir como las tres personas lo juzgaban en silencio, y tuvo que armarse de valor para no demostrar su incomodidad.

 —Sí, nos conocemos de la universidad. —Lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa, como una señal para que se presente. Él hizo una pequeña reverencia.

 —Yamaguchi Hoshi, mucho gusto.

 —El gusto es mío —respondió ella con una sonrisa de plástico, y luego se empezaron a retirar. Oikawa los siguió con la mirada, y mientras más lejos se iban su sonrisa fue borrándose cada vez más. Yamaguchi estaba más que curioso por saber que pasaba dentro de esa familia, pero no era su problema. En realidad ni siquiera era amigo de Oikawa.

 —¿Amiga tuya? —Eso al parecer lo sacó de sus pensamientos, porque su expresión pasó de resentida a sonreír en un par de segundos.

 —Tú no eres amiga de su profesora de danza, ¿cierto?

 —... ¿Q-qué?

 — _¿Qué?_ —Escuchó en su oído

 Oikawa rió.

 —Ella era una de las mujeres que acompañaba recién a mi madre. —Hizo una pausa unos segundos y luego rió devuelta más honestamente— Además, yo la conozco, y esa mujer no tiene más amigos que ella.

 Yamaguchi estuvo a punto de tratar de decir algo en su defensa cuando Oikawa lo agarró devuelta de la cadera y lo acercó hacia su pecho.

 —Mira, no me importa si no eres su amiga en realidad, ni cómo fue que entraste aquí. A todas las fiestas siempre viene la misma gente y por primera vez tengo a alguien interesante con quien hablar. —Yamaguchi no sabía que decir, asustado porque había visto -en parte- tras su disfraz y al mismo tiempo halagado por sus palabras. Podía escuchar que Tsukishima le estaba diciendo varias cosas, pero su cerebro estaba yendo más rápido que las palabras de su amigo, hasta que sintió que Oikawa se separaba un poco y lo miraba—. ¿Quieres ir afuera?

 Al ver su plan de algún modo fracasar, pero al mismo tiempo verlo funcionando, Yamaguchi asintió sin decir nada. Sintió la mano del mayor devuelta sobre su propia mano y los dos se alejaron de la multitud. Tal vez fuera el calor de la gente que le estaba haciendo mal, pero por unos segundos el agente reparó en lo ridícula de la situación, y, luego de reír un poco y recordando alguna película de agentes secretos que vio una vez, susurró más para sí mismo más que para Oikawa.

 —¿Cómo sabes que no intento matarte?

 El ritmo del paso hacia el patio no aminoró, pero al parecer lo dijo suficientemente alto para que el otro lo escuche porque dijo, refiriéndose a unos minutos atrás.

 —No lo sé, pero tendré que confiar como tú lo hiciste.

* * *

 

 —Oikawa, ¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que siempre era la misma gente?

 —Ay, Yama-chan...

 Los dos estaban sentados en un sillón al lado de la pileta, solos. Yamaguchi no sabía si Oikawa había echado a la demás gente de alguna manera -no le sorprendería, ya que era el dueño de la casa- o si simplemente se habían ido por cortesía. ¿Cortesía por qué? ¿Por ver al heredero menor coqueteando con una mujer? ¿Se sentían incómodos? Luego de un par de tragos todo eso dejó de importarle, la verdad.

 —En todas las fiestas de mis padres siempre vienen los mismos amigos de ellos y sus conocidos de negocios y _gente_ aburrida que **odio**. —Siguió diciendo mientras agitaba los brazos con molestia. Hacía un par de minutos que se había comenzado a desenvolver, algo que Yamaguchi agradecía—. Una vez traté de traer a mi mejor amigo, ¿y sabes qué pasó?

 El agente sonrió, divertido por la nueva expresividad de Oikawa.

 —¿Qué?

 —¡Se peleó con alguien y le prohibieron venir a la casa! —Yamaguchi no pudo evitar reír—. Claro, Iwa-chan puede ser un bruto, ¡pero prohibirle venir es demasiado!

 —Tendría que venir en secreto y después asustar a todos —dijo mientras reía. Oikawa lo miró con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada, pero luego rio sin mucha convicción.

 —Me encantaría hacer eso, pero siento que si lo hago me desheredarían de una vez por todas.

 Los dos se quedaron en silencio, y Yamaguchi no pudo evitar preguntar.

 —¿Es tan mala tu familia? —Oikawa lo miró con sorpresa, y él agregó rápidamente—. Q-quiero decir...

 —Lo son. —Suspiró, echándose para adelante hasta que Yamaguchi no pudo verle la cara—. Quieren que todo sea perfecto y ser los mejores. Quieren que YO sea el mejor, pero creo que ya perdieron la fe en mí... Para ellos no puedo compararme con mis hermanos...

 El agente escuchó todo eso con sorpresa pintada en el rostro, sin haber pensado que estuviera bajo tanta presión, y sintiéndose un poco mal por algunas de las cosas malas que pensó previamente de él. No era tan malo...

 De repente él alzó la cabeza y la apoyó en el respaldo del sillón con una sonrisa y sin mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía devuelta esa mirada que había puesto frente a su madre.

  —¡Ah, pero eso no importa! Perdón Yama-chan, seguro estoy exagerando. Yo...

 —No. —Le interrumpió él, cosa que al parecer sorprendió un poco al mayor—. No exageras, yo... lo entiendo... —Tragó saliva, ahora siendo él el que rehusaba el contacto visual.

 —¿Lo entiendes?

 Asintió.

 —Mi... familia, también es bastante exigente... —Miró al piso, pensando por un segundo en su padre, pero luego enfocándose en la agencia—. Ellos no ponen toda su presión en mí, ni quieren que sea _el mejor_ , pero... —Se mordió el labio. Estaba hablando más de lo que debía. Tsukishima estaba probablemente escuchándolo. Pero al mismo tiempo su cabeza se sentía más ligera por la bebida y al sentir el calor de sus piernas tocándose con las de Oikawa y sus ojos comprensivos le daban ganas de decirle todo y...

 Sintió su mano rozando su mejilla y vio cómo se movía más cerca de él, con una mirada interesada.

 —¿Pero?

 —Pero... ellos son los mejores. Ellos son geniales y siempre hacen cosas importantes y yo soy... Yo no... —Sintió como su respiración salía más rápido que antes y le costó darse cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que sintió el pulgar del otro limpiar una lagrima que se resbaló por su mejilla.

 —Yama-chan...

 —Yo quiero ser como ellos... Yo quiero ser así, y trato y me esfuerzo pero no es suficiente, no soy suficiente y nunca... —Se interrumpió a si mismo cuando sintió los labios de Oikawa sobre su mejilla, posiblemente para que dejara de llorar.

 —Yama-chan —dijo, su cara a centímetros de la de Yamaguchi—, no conozco a tu familia, pero estoy seguro que eres tan buena como cualquiera de ellos. —Rió un poco—. Probablemente más, con lo que pude conocerte este día...

 Yamaguchi se lo quedó mirando con sorpresa, al ver sus ojos sin una gota de vacilación al decir esas palabras. Era posible que solo lo dijera porque era un casanova tratando de ganarse a la mujer en frente suyo, pero luego de las cosas que estuvieron hablando en los últimos minutos, no creyó que era el caso. Apoyó su mejilla en su mano, mientras lo miraba en silencio con sus labios entreabiertos. Recordó vagamente su misión de distraerlo y pensó que el término de _distraer_ se aplicaba también para lo que quería hacer con él en ese momento.

 Con cuidado apoyó su propia mano sobre la mano del otro, y movió su cara lo suficiente como para poder besar su palma. Oikawa levantó las cejas con sorpresa, pero Yamaguchi sabía que a ese punto no era tanta.

 —¿Oikawa? —dijo en un susurro.

 —¿Si, Yama-chan? —preguntó él, cada vez más cerca de su rostro.

 —Por favor, bésame. —Su voz era tan baja que casi no pudo escucharse, y por un momento temió que Oikawa tampoco lo haya hecho, pero pudo ver como la comisura de sus labios se curvaba un poco en una sonrisa antes de decir.

 —Con gusto.

 Yamaguchi sintió como la mano sobre su mejilla lo acercaba un poco más hacia sí, y luego el par de labios del mayor sobre los suyos. Al principio fue un beso cálido que duró unos segundos, pero los siguientes se volvieron más firmes y duraderos hasta que Yamaguchi alzó sus manos para acercarlo más hacia su cuerpo, apoyándose contra el respaldo del sillón para que Oikawa tenga más espacio encima de él.

 No tardó mucho en abrir su boca, ansioso por poder probarlo de una vez. Agarró su cabello con una mano y con la otra la parte de atrás de su camisa, atrayéndolo más hacia sí, mientras que las manos de Oikawa pasaban de su mejilla a su cuello y una a su cadera.

 — _Oikawa..._ —suspiró entre besos.

 —Yama-chan... —Comenzó a besarle la mandíbula, antes de alejarse un poco dejando al agente confundido—Vamos al cuarto, allá estaremos más cómodos.

 — _Si_... **N-no** , ¡espera!

 Él lo agarraba de la mano con intensión de entrar a la casa, pero Yamaguchi lo retuvo, recordando la misión. _La misión, la misión, como le gustaría estar en esa situación sin la bendita misión en el medio_ , pensó con sentimientos mixtos y sintiendo caliente la piel donde lo había besado segundos atrás. Podía escuchar la voz de Tsukishima diciéndole que no podían ir, todavía no.

 —¿No?

 —No, me gusta aquí...

 Sintió un poco de vergüenza por escucharse decir eso con la respiración tan acelerada, y esperó que Oikawa no la viera como una rara que le gustaba el sexo al aire libre. _Suponía_ que no le importaría pero... Agitó su cabeza mentalmente para volver a su misión. Distraerlo. Nada más.

 Oikawa lo miró con sorpresa, pero luego volvió a sentarse en el sillón.

 —Está bien...

 Antes que Yamaguchi pudiera sentarse devuelta, Oikawa lo agarró de la cintura y lo acercó más hacia él, sorprendiéndolo y haciéndolo quedar prácticamente sentado arriba suyo.

 —¡Ah-! —Soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, pero fue rápidamente ahogada por la boca del otro sobre la suya y sus manos agarrándolo y acercándolo lo más posible.

 Yamaguchi cerró los ojos, tratando de usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no frotarse contra las caderas en frente suyo, pero era tan difícil cuando Oikawa lo estaba besando y tocando con tanto fervor, repasando todo el contorno de su cuerpo con sus dedos. Sintió unos escalofríos al sentir sus manos tocando sus piernas por sobre la tela de la media, y los pequeños retazos de piel entre esta y el vestido. Jadeó cuando se desocupó su boca, mientras que la de Oikawa comenzó a dejar besos por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su oreja.

 —Yama-chan...

 —Ah... Oika-

 —Eres tan hermosa, Yama-chan...

 Sintió otro escalofrío, hipersensible por las cosas que sus manos y boca le hacían y queriendo mandar la misión a la mierda y pasar la noche con él. En realidad, casi se había olvidado de la misión, hasta que escuchó una voz que no era la de Oikawa en su oído, y luego de unos segundos reparó que era Tsukishima.

 —Yamaguchi —dijo, con un tono de voz que denotaba molestia como si hubiera estando llamándolo desde hace un rato ya. Yamaguchi se hubiera sentido mal, de no ser porque al sentir una lengua en su cuello y unas manos en su pierna y esa voz en su oído no pudo evitar gemir al asociar todas esas cosas al rubio.

 En ese estado no pudo evitar pensar en él, haciéndole sentir todas esas cosas como lo soñó tantas veces, solo que esa vez se sentía tan **real**. Aunque esos pensamientos más los sonidos provenientes de la boca de Oikawa terminaron mezclándose para crear la placentera fantasía de los dos hombres haciendo ese trabajo.

 — _Mmh..._ —Tuvo que morderse los labios para no dejar salir un sonido más vergonzoso, pero un ruido los interrumpió. Era su celular. Se quedó unos segundos tratando de tomar aliento, y Oikawa trató de besar de nuevo su cuello, pero él lo detuvo—. No, tengo que responder...

 —¿No puedes colgar? —preguntó, tocándole la parte sensible de su entrepierna. Yamaguchi ahogó un jadeo, negando mientras se levantaba de su posición acalorada. Se acomodó un poco el vestido, y en ese momento agradeció la insistencia de Sugawara de ponerse esa cosa que impedía verse lo duro que estaba. Miró el número en el celular e hizo una mueca. Era Tsukishima, obviamente.

 —¿Hola...?

 — **Yamaguchi** —Estaba más molesto que antes, y ahora Yamaguchi no podía hacer nada para desasociar sus palabras. Tragó saliva.

 —¿Si?

 —Sugawara terminó su investigación, no hay nada. Nos vamos.

 —¿No crees que pueda...?

 —Yamaguchi, no. Ni siquiera lo digas. No puedo creer que tuve que llamarte para que dejes de... —Había cierta decepción en su voz, molestia, decepción y algo más. Finalmente suspiro—. Solo ven a la habitación que señala el mapa para sacarte todo eso de encima.

 —Está bien...

 Y con eso el rubio cortó. Yamaguchi miró el mapa por unos segundos y luego apagó el celular, dejándolo en la mesa y girándose para ver a Oikawa, que lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

 —¿Todo bien?

 —Sí, yo... Tengo que irme.

 —¿Qué?

 —Perdón Oikawa, pero surgió algo importante.

 —¿Y no puedes...?

 —No. —Tal vez fue su cara de decepción la que convenció al mayor de no hacer más preguntas.

 —Puedo acompañarte si quieres.

 —Gracias, pero no. —Le sonrió una última vez, y luego se mordió el labio antes de besarle la mejilla—. Disfruté estar contigo.

 —Yo también.

 Y con eso se fue. Caminó por un lado de la fiesta hasta que entró en la habitación que había visto en su celular, donde se encontró con Tsukishima. Cuando cerró la puerta se hizo un silencio incomodo en donde Yamaguchi evitó su mirada punzante.

 —Perdón Tsukki, yo... —Comenzó a decir, pero el otro le interrumpió.

 —No. Cállate. Mira, técnicamente lo distrajiste así que por ese lado la misión estuvo bien, evitaré decirle el resto a Sugawara y Sawamura-san, pero que no se repita. —La voz de Tsukishima era seria y cortante, pero aun así Yamaguchi se sintió más aliviado al escuchar eso. Lo miró por primera vez desde que se fueron.

 —Gracias Tsukki, eres el mejor.

 —Hm. —Ahora fue él el que le evitó la mirada, aprovechando eso para agarrar un bolso y tirárselo—. Cámbiate rápido, antes que alguien venga.

 —Gracias. ¿Podrías...? —Comenzó a preguntar, pero luego de ver su cara se retractó. No podía hacer lo mismo que cuando comenzó la misión, pidiéndole hacer cosas para sentir sus manos sobre él, no luego de hacerlo escuchar todo lo que pasó con Oikawa. Hizo una mueca—. Nada, no importa.

 Tsukishima hizo una seña con la cabeza, y luego entró en la habitación contigua. Yamaguchi se sacó la prótesis de pecho antes que nada, y luego se miró unos segundos en el espejo que había allí. Tenía el pelo despeinado y el vestido arrugado, pero el trabajo de maquillaje seguía intacto. _Hermosa_ lo había llamado Oikawa, y se sonrojó al recordarlo.

 Se sacó la peluca, tratando de peinarse sus propios cabellos con los dedos, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió.

 —¿Yama-chan estás aquí? Te olvidaste tú...

 Oikawa entró con intensidad, pero paró en seco al verlo ahí parado. Yamaguchi trató de taparse con el bolso, pero el otro ya lo había visto y además ya se había sacado la peluca.

 —¿Yama-chan...?

 —¿Yamaguchi, ya terminaste? —preguntó Tsukishima abriendo la puerta—. Sugawara ya está en el auto y... —Al dirigir su mirada hacia su amigo por fin reparó en la tercera presencia en el cuarto, y los tres se quedaron en silencio. Tsukishima miró a Oikawa con el ceño fruncido, pero mantuvo su postura. Oikawa, en cambio, fijó su mirada en los dos hombres en frente suyo y luego señaló, mirada fija en su traje de mayordomo.

 —Tú no trabajas aquí.

 —¿Y cómo lo sabría? Tiene varios mayordomos —dijo él con descaro, a lo cual Oikawa hizo una mueca.

 —Recuerdo a todos los que están en esta casa.

 Se quedaron mirando con molestia unos segundos más, hasta que Tsukishima se giró hacia su amigo.

 —Explícaselo tú, yo iré adelantándome.

 —T-tsukki, ¡espera! ...

 Pero ya había cerrado la puerta detrás suyo, dejando a los dos castaños solos en un silencio incómodo. Yamaguchi no podía verlo a la cara, no luego de todo lo que pasó.

 —Él... —Alzó la cara hacia su dirección, pero no lo miró directamente hasta que lo escuchó decir— ¿Ustedes dos son...?

 —¡N-no, no, él no es mi novio! —respondió sonrojado—. Solo es mi amigo.

 —Ah... ¿Y tú...?

 —Oikawa, yo... —Lo miró uno segundos y luego suspiró. Se apoyó contra una saliente que había ahí y comenzó a sacarse los aretes, tratando de distraerse con algo—. Perdón.

 —¿Por qué exactamente?

 —Venir aquí fue parte de una misión —dijo en un susurro, temiendo por la reacción del mayor.

 —¿Misión...? ¿Vinieron a robarme o algo así?

 —¡No! —Frunció el ceño y luego lo miró, tratando de mantener el contacto visual a pesar de su vergüenza—. Esto va a sonar raro, pero soy una especie de agente secreto... —Miró para otro lado— Bueno, no tan secreto, supongo... —Agitó su cabeza— El punto es que...—Tomo aire y luego dijo, lo más rápidamente posible—... era posible que tu familia escondiera información y me enviaron para distraerte pero tu familia no tiene que ver con esto y me tenía que ir sin hacer más problemas pero ahora tú estás aquí y no tendría que estar diciéndote todo esto. —Suspiró—. ¿Oikawa, qué haces aquí?

 —... —Él lo miraba sorprendido, pero luego hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, antes de sacar algo del bolsillo— Te olvidaste tu celular.

 —Ah... Gracias...

 Agarró el pequeño mecanismo maldiciéndose por dentro por dejarlo ahí y potencialmente arruinar su misión. Le agradeció de todos modos, y luego se quedó devuelta en silencio. ¿La verdad, qué podía decir?

 —¿Nada de lo que dijiste...? —Comenzó a decir Oikawa, sin soportar el silencio, tal vez—, ¿...fue real, entonces?

 —Lo de ser amiga... amigo... —Hizo una mueca por la confusión de género y siguió hablando— de la profesora de danza fue mentira, como ya sabes, pero todo lo que dije después fue cierto...

 —Lo del... baile y tu familia...

 —La agencia, —Sonrió un poco de mala gana—, sí, eso fue cierto.

 —Hmm... —Se volvió para mirarlo, y no parecía tan molesto como alguien que descubría que había sido engañado.

 —¿No estás... No te molesta?

 —Nah, supongo que hubiera sido peor si me acostara con una chica linda y a la mañana siguiente hubiera perdido mitad de mi fortuna. —Rió un poco. Yamaguchi tragó saliva.

 —Perdón por eso también...

 —¿Por qué?

 —Bueno... No soy exactamente una _chica_ linda... —Vio como el mayor se acercaba un paso hacia él y levantó un poco la vista. Oikawa sonreía.

 —No te preocupes por eso, soy bisexual.

 —Ah, —Se sorprendió un poco al escuchar eso, pero sin querer dejó escapar una sonrisa—, me alego.

 La sonrisa galante del mayor se ensanchó hacia sus ojos, dándole un aire más bien pícaro.

 —¿Te alegra?

 Su propia sonrisa rápidamente se cayó.

 —Sí, no, o sea... —Trató de excusarse, pero Oikawa comenzó a reírse.

 —Ah, Yama-chan, eres tan lindo.

 Yamaguchi se sonrojó más de lo que estaba, y quiso taparse la cara con las manos, cuando recibió un mensaje. Era de Tsukishima, apurándolo para que se vistiera y que bajara, más algunas amenazas más que lo hicieron sonrojar más de lo que estaba.

 —Oikawa, realmente tengo que irme...

 —¿Por qué no te fuiste ya?

 —Tendría que estar cambiándome en este momento...

 —Ah... Puedo ayudarte con eso, si quieres. —Su voz se volvió un susurro, y otra vez lo miró de la forma en que lo miraba en el patio. Yamaguchi se mordió los labios, realmente queriendo seguir con lo que habían empezado afuera -y también terminar, ahora que ya todo estaba aclarado-, pero **no podía**. Aun así le dio la espalda.

 —Ayúdame a quitarme el vestido. _Nada más_.

 Inmediatamente sintió una presencia detrás de él, unas manos sobre su espalda y un aliento cálido en su cuello. Tragó saliva al sentir el cierre lentamente bajando, más la sensación de unos labios a milímetros de su nuca.

 —Yama-chan...

 —... ¿Hm?

 —Estaba hablando en serio hace un rato... Realmente eres hermoso.

 Suspiró al sentir sus labios besándolo con cuidado, y sus manos tocando la piel de su espalda, cada vez más abajo mientras iba a la par del cierre. Cuando estuvo a la altura de su trasero cubierto por la tela de satín jadeó con un dejo de advertencia.

 — _Oikawa._

 El hombre se quedó quieto, y luego de unos segundos retiró sus manos a regañadientes. Yamaguchi sintió un escalofrío, pero trató de mantener la cabeza en su trabajo.

 —Pásame mi ropa por favor.

 Oikawa le dio la bolsa donde estaban sus ropas normales y comenzó a cambiarse. Ninguno de los dos mencionó el hecho que Yamaguchi seguía con las medias altas, y él lo agradeció en silencio. Cuando por fin terminó se dio la vuelta para decirle algo, pero antes que pudiera hacerlo escuchó un golpe en la puerta, seguido de Tsukishima entrando.

 —Yamaguchi, Sugawara está comenzando a preguntar que te está haciendo tardar tanto y si no bajas él podría subir.

 —Perdón, Tsukki... —Se giró hacia Oikawa con una sonrisa tímida—. Hoy, bueno, la pasé bien...

 Él sonrió, y le acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

 —Yo también, espero verte devuelta algún día.

 —Yo también lo espero... Adiós.

 Volvió al lado de Tsukishima, que miraba hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido, más que listo para irse. Pero la voz del castaño lo retuvo otra vez.

 —¡Yama-chan, espera!

 —Ugh, ¿y ahora qué? —murmuró el rubio, pero Yamaguchi lo ignoró para mirar a Oikawa.

 —¿Qué pasa?

 Éste revolvió entre su billetera hasta encontrar un pequeño cartón, el cual se lo dio.

 —Mi familia tiene muchos contactos, y siendo un agente, o lo que sea, tal vez puedas necesitar algo de eso. —Comenzó a decir sin mirarlo directamente, mientras se masajeaba el cuello con la mano, pero luego acercó más su cara para poder verlo directamente— Si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme... No tiene que ser estrictamente profesional, tampoco. —Agregó esa última parte en un susurro, y luego le guiñó el ojo antes de alejarse con una sonrisa—. Adiós, Yama-chan... —Miró por unos segundos a Tsukishima con una mirada de desagrado y su sonrisa se tornó sarcastica antes de salir de la habitación— Adiós, _Tsukki_.

 Y con eso los dejó devuelta solos, a Tsukishima con un profundo sentimiento de desagrado y a Yamaguchi con una pequeña promesa para el futuro. Sonrió al ver la tarjeta con el número de Oikawa y, luego de ponérsela en el bolsillo del saco, dijo.

 —Vamos Tsukki.

 —Por fin...

**Author's Note:**

> *Hoshi significa Estrellas, lmao si ya lo sé, super original
> 
> Y miren, originalmente vi estas [ dos](http://taniushka12.tumblr.com/post/140866929800/writeworld-writers-block-a-picture-says-a) [imagenes](http://taniushka12.tumblr.com/post/141409409215/writeworld-writers-block-a-picture-says-a) y quería escribir eso con yama, y fue como ¿lo hago tsukkiyama u oiyama? y después me pregunté ¿y como hago para escribir los dos ~~sin hacerlo ot3~~?  
>  **SECRET AGENT AU** , _obviamente_.  
>  (??)  
> Lo único que sé de agentes secretos es de las series yankees XD Asi que esto no es "secret agent au + thigh highs" es más "thigh highs + secret agent au" lm a o   
> ...  
> Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
